Bale unloading arrangements known in the state of the art (DE 33 04 518 C2) consist of ramps that are attached to the frame or the axle of a large round baler, free to pivot vertically, and sink to the ground on the basis of the weight of a cylindrical bale that has been unloaded. A cylindrical bale deposited on it rolls downward. If necessary, springs prevent the ramps from being lowered too rapidly, in order to limit the rolling movement.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that the cylindrical bale can roll away uncontrolled, particularly on precipitous terrain.